There are known in the art post assemblies used in the erection of partitioning walls inside living spaces or intended spaces for offices, stores or wholesale shops. In some embodiments known in the art, the post assemblies are made of a tubular or semi-tubular section which has, in cross-section, a shape that is appropriate to a desired aesthetic appearance and exhibits lengthwise a groove which is adapted to receive a longitudinal support rack member onto which removable overhanging elements can be secured to form supports for shelves, suspended fixtures or the like.
A drawback of these known embodiments is that the longitudinal support rack member is exposed to view along almost its entire length, thereby producing a disagreeable contrast with the wall partitioning elements which are fixed to the post assemblies. Such an aesthetic discordance is particularly apparent in the case the wall partitioning elements are made of decorative panels or they consist of panes of transparent or translucent material.
The present invention is aimed at obviating the aforementioned drawback by providing an improved post assembly for partitioning walls, having a support member for overhanging removable elements, which member remains practically hidden to sight, thus giving a higher aesthetic quality to the partitioning wall.